Algo más Ulquiorra x OC
by formoza
Summary: Ella fue secuestrada por Aizen y le conoce. Algo pasa. Se enamoran. Pero ella aún no sabe su nombre... ¿Quién es él? UlquiorraxOC


Era una prisionera. Era una shinigami denegada que se convirtió en una Vizard, pero era una shinigami, por lo que para él era escoria.

En realidad todos eran escoria, menos, claramente, Aizen-sama, y sus amigos, Gin-sama y Tousen-sama eran ... respetables también.

Lo único que Ulquiorra no entendía era por qué esos ojos tan inocentes pero maduros no se le salían de la mente. ¿Por qué la veía siempre a donde iba? No solo que veía ilusiones, sino que quería estar con ella de verdad. Algo le ocurría, sin duda, pero no entendía qué era ese nudo en el estómago que se le creaba nada más encontrar sus verdes ojos con sus profundos ojos azules. No eran de un azul cielo normal, sino que eran casi negros, oscuros, como una noche en el mundo de los humanos, en donde cualquier luz solo embellezaría ese tono tan extraño, a la vez hipnotizante. Él no habló mucho con ella, no más de lo necesario, sino más bien, ella habló solo para entretenerse, y eso le irritaba, pero relajaba a la vez. Era extraño. Muy, muy extraño.

Sentimientos contrarios pasaban por su mente, por su muerto corazón, como el odio que se creaba cuando ella hablaba de sus amigos, pero ese placentero y tranquilizador signo de tranquilidad y paz, que por cierto, nunca antes había experimentado, le llenaba el pecho cuando ella sonreía. También la tristeza de verla suspirar por lo que hablaba sin cesar.

Aunque todos esos sentimientos que batallaban dentro de él estaban recubiertos siempre por un rostro inmóvil, indiferente. Siempre había conseguido mantener su firmeza, y con ella le costaba más y quería alejarse de ella para volver a su "tranquilidad" de siempre, es decir, a su vida sin sentimientos. Todo fuera así si Aizen no le hubiera ordenado estrictamente que cuidase de ella.

* * *

Otra vez esa figura pálida entraba en la habitación, sigiloso, casi inaudible, siempre observándola, como si estuviera buscando en su rostro alguna respuesta.

Oh, esos ojos verdes, esa cara inmuta, rostro pálido, pareciendo triste, todo eso la hacían querer abrazarle, querer hacerle sonreír.

Ella había escapado, se había ido de Sereitei antes de que pudiesen asesinarla por convertirse en lo que era ahora, pero nada más salir de ahí, pisó el terreno de un viejo amigo. En realidad, de algunos viejos amigos. Más Vizards, más como ella, más personas que la aceptaron. Todo cesó cuando un Arrancar en concreto obtuvo la misión de su creador de atraparla y llevarla para que uniesen fuerzas. Dijo que no... Y ahora ese dichoso Arrancar, ese dichoso Arrancar del que desgraciadamente se había enamorado era su enemigo. Y sabría que no acabaría bien.

Cada día cuando él entraba ahí empezaba a hablar de tonterías y a veces cosas serias. Ella estaba hablando sola en realidad, puesto que no obtenía respuesta, pero sentía su fría mirada clavada en ella, solo que él no se inmutaba...

"Buenos días, Arrancar-san." sonrió ella. El hombre asintió y se sentó en el banco que estaba junto a la celda, esperando a otro arrancar de menor grado para que le trajese la comida a la mujer.

Algo no sabía sobre él. No sabía su nombre. Arrancar-san era su nombre y ella era inconsciente de que a Ulquiorra, internamente, le hacía gracia. Podía sentir que él era fuerte, podía decir que era un Espada, sin duda, pero no sabía... Y no podía estar sin saber su nombre.

"¿Me vas a decir tu nombre hoy?" le sonrió ella mientras bailaba en la celda, aburrida de los días, semanas que llevaba ahí.

"¿Vas a aceptar unirte a Aisen-sama?" su grave voz resonó en la habitacion mientras ella paraba, de espaldas a él. Otro repentino movimiento que Ulquiorra nunca se esperaría de alguien... Otra vez era tan inesperada. Y luego se volvió a él, juntando sus ojos con mirada seria...

"¿Con eso consigo que me digas tu nombre?" preguntó.

Él dudó un momento. En realidad, al principio no le dijo su nombre porque pensaba que iba a morir pronto, pero ahí seguía... Asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió.

Él sintió esa sensación de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"Vale..."

Él la miró con un gesto de confusión, haciendo que ella riese abiertamente. Era la primera vez que conseguía esa expresión, esa reacción de él. Sorpresa absoluta. Como si no se creyese las palabras de la joven.

"¿Aceptas unirte a Aizen-sama?" dudó.

Ella asintió y siguió su baile. "Tu nombre..." le recordó.

¿Por qué renunciaba a ser libre y se entregaba por completo a Aizen si era solo por un maldito nombre? Por su nombre...

"Ulquiorra Cifer." respondió, levantándose y yendo hacía la puerta de la celda, sacando de su bolsillo una llave.

Ella le miró, analizó y supo que ese nombre le pegaba más que nada. Estuvo semanas pensando cómo se llamaría, pero ningún nombre la convencía, pero Ulquiorra si. Por fin. Por fin encontró su nombre, supo quién era por fin. "Ulquiorra..." su nombre salió sin dificultad de sus rosados labios y él calló, inmóvil, agarrando la puerta para asegurarse de no perder el sentido. Espera... ¿Perder el sentido? ¿_Él_? ¿Ulquiorra Cifer? Imposible...

Pestañeó dos veces y observó la sonrisa que cada vez se ampliaba más en el rostro de la chica. Abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar, ella saltando de un lado a otro, mandando vitalidad a todo rincón de la habitación.

Ella, inconsciente, no vio como en las esquinas de sus labios se formaban lo que era una mera sonrisa, aunque para él era algo más. Algo más pasaba en su pecho.

Algo más profundo de lo que los dos pensarían.

* * *

_Disclaimer: ( Me da pereza ponerlo al principio XD) Ulqui no es mio, es de Tite Kubo, pero la chica sin nombre es mia. Bueno, fue secuestrada por Aizen y eso, pero es mía. e.e' _


End file.
